The Wrath of the Gods
by RadiantFire
Summary: Severe lightning storms keep putting Berk under siege. Mildew has most of the Berkians conivnced that Thor is telling them to get rid of Toothless. Hiccup has to ignore Mildew's threat in order to save her friend from exile. But how will she convince the village that Toothless isn't the problem?
1. Thor is Angry

**Quick clarification. This fanfiction is going to take place after "A Chief Thirsty for Dragon's Blood". I know the original episode takes place before "Twinsanity" but I'm gonna have it take place after. I hope you're ok with change of plot.**

 **Also, I'd like to thank every one of you for all the support you've been giving me. It really means a LOT! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction.**

 **PEACE!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you think, Gobber?" asked Hiccup, as she worked on the blueprints for their latest project, "Should we use more supports? Or do you think we're good?"

"Wouldn't hurt to add more supports, Hiccup." replied Gobber, "After all, these perches are being made to hold dragons."

Berk had been having a few incidents of dragons falling through the roofs of houses, due to the fact that the structure of the houses couldn't support such weight.

Hiccup began to sketch more supports.

For the next two weeks, Hiccup and Gobber had been using all their spare metal to make the dragon perches. Gobber seemed more pleased with Hiccup's work. Especially when she'd use her fire to keep the forge hot. Her powers made the constructions a lot quicker.

Once the fifth model of the perches was complete, Stormfly was next to test it.

But Stormfly remembered the last tests that had failed. A few of the dragons had gotten hurt. Astro stroked the side of the dragon's neck, "It's okay, girl. Just go nice and easy." Slowly, Stormfly let her weight press down on the perch. She could barely hear the metal bending under her weight. But after a full minute of different approaches of landing, the perch held firmly.

"Yes!" exclaimed Hiccup, "It worked!"

"Well done Hiccup!" said Gobber, "These perches are going to have a huge impact on our village."

"Wait." said Tuffnut, "You mean we helped build this so it wouldn't fall? Ugh!"

Ruffnut shook her head and threw her hammer on the ground, "I feel so used!"

Hiccup chuckled as the twins walked away. "Don't worry! I'm sure the dragon traps you left in the arena could use a little damage themselves!"

That evening, Hiccup, Stoick and Gobber went to the Haddock's hut to celebrate. Before joining the other humans at the dinner table, Hiccup walked over to Toothless with a large basket of fish, **"This better be worth it, Buddy, because these baskets are really heavy!"**

 **"Don't worry!"** said Toothless, **"As long as you got cod, I'm fine."**

 **"This is salmon."**

 **"Got ya."**

 **"Oh you little-"** Hiccup jumped on Toothless and scratched him under the chin, making him fall to the floor.

"Hiccup." said Stoick, "You don't wrestle inside."

"Sorry, Dad." said Hiccup, joining her father at the table.

"About the perches, Hiccup, they may have been one of your best ideas yet." he raised his mug to drink his water, but notices something in it, "Maybe... we should move the one above the well."

"And the perches are just the beginning." added Hiccup, who appeared to have ignored Stoick's last comment as she reached for her mug. Stoick quietly took the mug from the distracted teen as she continued, "Next, we could make landing pads, or stables in the giant cave below the village, or-Oh! We could-"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Hiccup. After all, the village is still for Vikings. And I still see a lot of Viking in you."

"That's right." said Gobber, raising his mug, "Vikings before dragons!"

Toothless overheard this, and stopped eating to look at Gobber.

Gobber stared back, "Yeah. That's right. I said it. Deal with it."

Hiccup's chuckle was interrupted by thunder.

"Huh." said Stoick, "Must be a thunderstorm outside."

Gobber and Stoick turned to face Hiccup when they heard her whimpering. Stoick looked over to Toothless, he was behaving in a similar way, "What?"

Hiccup groaned in frustration, "That thunder is freaking loud."

"What do you mean?" questioned Gobber, "It sounds like regular thunder to me."

"That's because you're full human, Gobber." informed Hiccup, "I'm part dragon. Because of that, I have better senses than humans. Which especially means that anything a human hears is louder to me."

Another crash of thunder made Hiccup yell.

Stoick sighed, "From the way the thunder sounds, I'm guessing it's gonna go on like this all night."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Hiccup, "Less sleep for me! Love it when that happens... I smell smoke."

Hiccup ran to the door and swung it open, only to be greeted by a bright flash of lightning that struck the ground just ten feet away. If it had been any closer, Hiccup would've gone blind. However, she did temporarily go blind, and deaf. She could only hear her heart beating. She barely heard echoed voices, most likely Stoick and Gobber. But where was Toothless?

Finally, she could see and hear again. Stoick was holding her by her shoulders, shaking her and shouting, "Hiccup! Hiccup, answer me!"

Hiccup shook off the headache that was caused by the loud bolt, and desperately scanned the hut, "Where's Toothless? **Toothless? Where are you?** "

"Hiccup." said Gobber, "Toothless is upstairs. He ran up there when the bolt struck the ground."

"It's not like him to just run off like that! He must be out there!"

"Hiccup." protested Stoick, quickly realising what Hiccup was saying, "I can't let you go out there! You already lost half your consciousness to a bolt of lightning. I'm not letting you take the risk of loosing your life to another. It's obvious that Thor is angry. I can only think of one time he was. Barnstadt."

Hiccup froze, "Who is Barnstadt?"

Gobber stepped forward, "Jurgen Barnstadt, was a travelling thief. Before your father was made chief, Jurgen came to Berk, he stole from the widows and the elderly. He was fixing his mast one day in order to escape, but Thor punished him by striking him on the head with his very own thunder bolt. It's the helmet you always see hanging over Stoick's chair." He pointed to the burnt helmet that was hanging over the chair at the far end of the room. Gobber continued, "Thor's bolt literally lit the entire fleet on fire. He was shipped off the island. Thor hasn't sent us lightning ever since."

Suddenly, another bolt of lightning struck one of the perches, close to the Haddock's house.

Hiccup thought for a moment, _Most of the lightning seems to be hitting the area surrounding our house. What's so special about this house anyway?_

Lightning began striking the perches above the village houses, setting them on fire. One bolt of lightning struck next to Toothless, nearly making him and Hiccup go deaf and blind. Toothless was severely spooked by the bolt, and ran off.

Hiccup tried to run after him, but lightning hit some tall, dry grass nearby, and blocked her path, and blocking her view of the Night Fury.


	2. What is Causing the Storms?

Hiccup saw Stormfly landing nearby, and Astro reaching for her, "I saw Toothless near the Great Hall! Just a few moments ago. He's at the bottom of the steps!"

Astro took Hiccup by the hand and pulled her onto Stormfly's back. The Deadly Nadder flew with great speed toward the Great Hall.

Sure enough, Toothless was balanced on one of the perches. He kept jumping from perch to perch as bolt after bolt of lightning struck near him.

 **"Toothless!"** exclaimed Hiccup. After repeating herself, Hiccup realised something. Either she was going crazy, or the lightning was following Toothless. She looked around. The other Berkians seemed to notice as well. She noticed Mildew standing next to the well, drawing water, and smiling as he watched the Night Fury flee from the lightning. Hiccup knew he was up to something.

The Lightning seemed to be dispersing. But it wouldn't be long before it returned. Toothless ran up to Hiccup, **"That is the last time I do an exercise like that!"**

 **"That was exercise to you?"** questioned Hiccup, **"Because, to me, it looked like you were running for your life up there."**

 **"That and my weekly exercise! I am done our daily flights until these storms are long gone!"**

 **"I'm not gonna argue with you there, Buddy."**

"I tried to warn you!" exclaimed Mildew, "That Night Fury, of all the dragons, was worse than just bad luck! He's brought the wrath of the gods upon us! You've all heard it yourselves! The Night Fury is the offspring of Lightning and Death itself! If we're going to rid ourselves of this curse, we have to rid ourselves of that demon!" He aggressively pointed his staff at Toothless.

Hiccup could hear the Berkians shouting in their agreement. She stepped forward to defend her friend, "I'm sure there's another explanation for this. But I'm even more sure that Toothless is not the cause of these storms! How could the gods suddenly be angry about it now when Toothless has been here for almost a year?" But the villagers weren't buying it.

Hiccup looked at Mildew. He was obviously unimpressed with what she was doing. She remembered his skills of witchcraft and his threat to make her kill the dragons, but she knew she couldn't let him use that to control her.

Stoick rested his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "The girl's right! The dragon's been here for nine months. If the gods didn't want him here, they would have made it clear the moment Hiccup shot him down. We will find a way to get rid of this lightning. But until we are sure of what's causing it, we'll just have to try our best to make it through this. Stay in your homes when the lightning is here. When it's gone, try to get provisions for your family as quickly as possible. We can't risk anyone getting killed."

The rest of the night was spent with every family gathered around the hearth. Singing songs to the gods and praying for the storms to cease.

The next morning, Hiccup and the others took the few hours of safety to discuss what could have been causing the lightning, and how they could get rid of it.

On the way to the arena, Hiccup was blocked by Mildew. Hiccup sighed, "I know. You're not happy with what I did yesterday. But I had to. Your theory is too small. There isn't enough evidence to prove it."

Mildew glared at Hiccup, "Well, I don't see anything about your protests that are heading my warnings."

"You never said that I had to obey your every command. Just that I had to keep your failed murder a secret."

"Shh-Shut up! Do you want to keep the dragons alive or not?"

Hiccup flinched.

Mildew leaned in closer, "If you want a chance to prove that the Night Fury isn't the cause of this, be my guest. But your time won't be bountiful, so use it wisely." Mildew shoved Hiccup into a stack of firewood as he walked passed, "And don't try to frame me for anything."

Hiccup sighed with relief, and ran to the arena.

Astro smiled as Hiccup walked through the entrance. Snotlout saw Astro's expression and snickered, "Someone's in love."

Astro glared at him, "What?"

"Forget it, Pretty Boy. She's-"

"Not yours." finished Hiccup.

Astro laughed.

Hiccup continued, "We need to find out what's causing the lightning, and how to make it stop. Thor is the god of lightning and thunderstorms, so whatever's going on must be because of something displeasing him."

"A relative of mine made Thor angry." said Astro, "She had to pay tribute by sailing to the edge of the world."

"Did she succeed?"

"I don't know. She kept coming back on the opposite direction."

Snotlout adjusted his posture to look like a god, "If I were Thor, I'd want a statue of me in the village square." He began to kiss his biceps.

Astro covered his mouth, "I think I'm gonna throw up."

Hiccup stared at Snotlout, "For the first time, you actually came up with a good idea."

Astro gagged, "There I go again."

"No!" said Hiccup, "Not of Snotlout! I mean a statue of Thor. Maybe he's offended because he thinks we're not thinking of him as a god anymore. Maybe he wants some recognition."

"That actually doesn't sound bad at all." agreed Fishlegs.

For the next few hours of no storms, the teenagers used all the scrap metal they could find to make the statue in the blacksmith shop. It was a long process, but they got it done in what seemed like thirty minutes. They had a ceremony held for the unveiling. The Berkians appeared to agree with their efforts.

For the rest of the day, there was no lightning.

Hiccup smiled, maybe Snotlout was right. Maybe Thor did want recognition.

But, the feeling of triumph was burned away by another siege of lightning. Even worse than before. Hiccup ran outside and watched a bolt of lightning strike the hammer that the statue was holding, and leap from the outstretched hand. Hiccup sighed. Their plan didn't work.

Toothless whimpered as he lay next to her by the hearth. Hiccup rubbed the top of his head gently, **"It's okay, Toothless. They're not gonna get rid of you. Not without going through me."**

Stoick sighed as he watched the lightning from the doorway.

"Dad?" asked Hiccup, "You don't think that Toothless is responsible for this. Do you?"

"No." said Stoick. "How could he. It's like you said. The gods couldn't suddenly hate Toothless.

Another bolt was heard. Gobber took a large step away from the black dragon. Hiccup glared at him.

"What?" asked Gobber, "I'm just erring on the side of caution."

"No matter what anyone else thinks," stated Hiccup, "I know that Toothless is not the cause of the lightning."

Suddenly, there were loud bangs on the door, that had been closed for the past two minutes. Hiccup clearly heard the voice of Mildew, yelling, "Stoick! We know you're hiding that demon in there! Give us the dragon, and no one will come to any harm!"

Stoick held the door shut, "Toothless is not the cause of the lightning! I will not let you take him away!"

"We all know he is! Even Hiccup does! Thor's made it clear now! The Night Fury has to go!"


	3. A Failed Attempt to Flee

Stoick turned to Hiccup.

Hiccup suspected that she knew what Stoick was thinking, "Dad. No! Please! I can't let them do this!"

"You won't have to." replied Stoick, "But you do need to get out of here. Stay at Dragon Island until the village knows that Toothless isn't the cause of this."

Hiccup smiled, and led Toothless to the ceiling door in her room. **"We have to get out of here. We're going to Dragon Island."**

 **"Do you think they'll believe Stoick when we're gone?" asked Toothless.**

 **"I'm hoping they do. C'mon. We have to hurry."**

Hiccup mounted onto Toothless's back and flew out the ceiling door. They flew away from Berk, over the forest.

Astro and Stormfly flew in front of them, and Astro tried to stop Hiccup, "We can't risk this! The lightning could kill you."

"It's our only option." explained Hiccup, "Once they realize that Toothless isn't the cause of the lightning, they'll let us return."

Astro wouldn't back down, "Hiccup. Please. I don't wanna lose you."

Hiccup smiled, "I'm scared too. But we have to do this. Don't worry. I'll be fine. We'll only be gone for about two days. It shouldn't take them long to notice that the lightning is still here."

Astro sighed, "Altight. Go. But Hiccup, be safe."

"I will. I promise."

Astro and Stormfly flew to the side, letting Hiccup and Toothless fly passed them.

The Nadder landed in front of Stoick'a house. Mildew and the horde of Berkians had broken into the house, and was leaving in anger and disappointment.

Mildew saw Astro dismounting from his dragon, and shook him, demanding, "Where is that girl. I've seen the way you are with her. You should knw."

Astro looked Mildew in the eye, making it clear that he wasn't afraid, "I don't know where she is. But I promise you that she and her dragon flew away from Berk."

Mildew shook his head, "Search the forest! They must be hiding there!"

Hiccup and Toothless flew through the sky. Hiccup could these the voices of the people in the forest, searching for them.

Out of nowhere, a bright pattern of branches appeared just behind Hiccup. She looked back and saw thick smoke emitting from Toothless' prosthetic tail. Toothless began to plummet to the forest below them. The branches they crashed through made Hiccup bleed a little. Once Hiccup stopped rolling along the ground, she looked up at Toothless' tail. She reached for the prosthetic tail and felt the air around it getting warmer.

Hiccup looked at the tail. It was still releasing smoke and seemed to have melted slightly. That's the one place that the lightning struck. She looked at the village. All the lightning seemed to have been aiming for the perches.

Both the perches and Toothless' prosthetic tail were made of one thing: metal.

Hiccup stared at the tail, **"The metal."**

Toothless looked at Hiccup with his head tilted to the side, **"What?"**

 **"Your tail is made of metal."** answered Hiccup.

 **"So?"**

 **"The lightning struck your tail. And the lightning is striking the perches in the village. They're both made of metal. That must be what's causing the lightning. I knew you weren't responsible for this!"**

Suddenly, a bola caught Hiccup by the arm and tied her to a tree branch.

Hiccup struggled against the bola until another bolt of lightning struck the tail again. Depleting her vision, but not her hearing.

She could hear her dragon yelling at someone to let him go. He kept calling to her.

Hiccup's vision returned, and revealed five Berkians holding Toothless down on a cart as four more put arched bars over Toothless. Two more Vikings muzzled him, preventing him from using his fire or teeth to free himself. He tried to call out for someone to help, but his voice was muffled.

"Get off of him!" Hiccup screamed, "Let him go! It's not him!"

Another bola was thrown at her free arm, tying it to the trunk of the tree.

Mildew smiled as Hiccup and Toothless struggled in their bonds, "Take it away! By sundown tomorrow, well will be rid of the curse that the demon has laid upon us."

"Don't listen to him!" yelled Hiccup, struggling to cut the bola's ropes with her claws, "He's lying! Toothless isn't the cause of this! It's the-Aaaah!" Hiccup bent over in agony, and blood began to soak through her tunic. Mildew turned to the crowd and pointed at the bloodstain, "You see? Thor was trying to warn us with the lightning! The demon has gone wild and attacked the girl!"

As the horde of Vikings shouted in agreement, Hiccup noticed a doll's arm reaching out of Mildew's pouch. _My doll._

Mildew gestured to the Night Fury, "Take it to the docks! The sooner we rid ourselves of the demon, the sooner we rid ourselves of the lightning!"

"No!" Hiccup screamed.

Mildew stepped closer, "I know it's hard to admit. Your friend's attacked you." he held her by the shoulders and whispered into her ear, "If you try to cut the ropes, I will make things a lot worse for your dragon."

The other Vikings had dispersed by now, and Hiccup was still struggling in the ropes, "What? Why are you still here? Don't you wanna see the dragon disappear?"

Mildew laughed, "I'm not as stupid as you may think I am. I know you're waiting for me to leave so you can cut yourself loose."

"I can't even reach the damn ropes. I can't move."

"I just want to make sure that you don't ruin everything."

"What do you think the others will think when they realise that Toothless isn't the cause of this. He'll be gone for a week and the lightning will still be here. They'll never believe you again. You don't care about their safety. You never have. You're just a selfish bitch who only cares about his own benefits."

Mildew pulled the doll out of his pouch and squeezed the doll's neck.

Hiccup quickly lost consciousness, and was soon hanging by the ropes that still held her wrists.

Mildew put the doll back in the pouch, "By the time you wake up, your precious dragon will be long gone."

Mildew walked back to the docks to watch the dragon be taken away, leaving Hiccup at the mercy of the storm.


	4. Innocence is Proven with a Small Cost

Hiccup woke up to Astro gently shaking her, "Hiccup? What happened? Why are you bleeding?"

Hiccup panted as she was able to breathe again, "They found Toothless. They're taking him to the docks."

"He's already there." Astro pulled out a knife and cut the ropes that bound Hiccup to the tree, "Stoick's buying us time while I get you there."

"First we need to stop at the blacksmith shop."

"Why?"

"I think I know what's causing the lightning."

Astro helped Hiccup mount onto Stormfly, and the blue dragon flew to the blacksmith shop. Hiccup jumped down from Stormfly's back and ran into the shop. She ran back out with a two-headed spear.

Astro tilted his head in confusion, "What is the spear for?"

"I'll explain later. Just take me to the docks!"

Stoick and Gobber had managed to push their way between Toothless and the horde of Vikings. Mulch and Bucket had pushed their way through the crowd and joined with Stoick and Gobber. The Vikings tried to push them out of the way, but Stormfly flew between them and grabbed their attention. Stormfly landed on the docks in front of them and Hiccup dismounted, explaining her theory, "You can get rid of Toothless, you can throw him off the edge of the earth, but it's not going to get rid of the lightning!"

The villagers weren't listening. But Hiccup continued, holding the spear above her head, "It's the metal! The lightning is hitting the metal! Think about it! We haven't had lightning here, until we put up those perches. And they're all made of metal!"

Mildew aggressively hit the spear out of Hiccup's hands with his staff, "Have you ever heard anything so ridiculous? Thor is angry at Toothless! We need him off the island!"

Hiccup ran to the prosthetic tail that was still connected to Toothless' tail, "This is where the lightning struck us. This tail, the connecting rod. This _metal_ connecting rod!"

The others still wouldn't believe her.

"If you still don't believe me, I can prove it to you!"

The girl grabbed the spear and jumped onto one of the ships, climbing up the mast. Stoick remembered telling her about Barnstadt, and knew what she was doing, "Hiccup! Get down from there! Don't do it!"

Hiccup balanced herself on the mast and turned to face the crowd below, "When I attach this spear to the top of the mast, the lightning will be drawn to it!"

"Well then!" yelled Mildew, "Let's see it!"

Stoick glared at Mildew, "Are you mad? Do you want her killed?"

Hiccup slammed the spearhead against the mast, and all went black.

Everyone jumped at the loud bolt that penetrated Hiccup's body, making her skeleton clearly visible, and making her look like demon sent by Thor himself. The bolt vanished, and the now-unconscious Hiccup fell off the mast, into the water below.

Stoick ran to the edge of the dock, "Hiccu-u-u-u-up!"

 **"No!"** growled Toothless. His fear made him strong enough to break free of the chains, and he dove into the water, pulling Hiccup back onto the docks moments later.

 **"Hiccup?"** Toothless looked at the girl. The body was burnt all over. Her bloody tunic torn in some places. Her chest rose and fell uneasily. Toothless nudged the body, **Hiccup. Wake up. Please wake up. Don't do this!"**

Stoick ran over and lifted the body off the ground. "No, Hiccup. Don't you leave us. Not now."

Astro ran over to Mildew, swinging his axe like a Berserker screaming, "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" It took three adult men to hold him back.

Hiccup was still alive. But she needed help. Stoick carried the girl into the village, and Gobber ran to Gothi's hut.


	5. The Cost Left Something Behind

Hiccup opened her eyes, her vision showing her the details of a roof above her. She was lying in her bed. She sat up and held her head as it ached almost unbearably.

Toothless walked up to her, **"Yes! You're not dead!"**

 **"I'm not?"** asked Hiccup, **"Well, that's good. What happened?"**

"Hiccup!"

Stoick ran to the side of Hiccup's bed and picked her up, hugging her tightly, "Thank Thor! Literally! He spared you."

"What happened?" repeated Hiccup.

Gobber walked up the stairs behind Stoick, "You took a lightning bolt, right to the head. Just like Barnstadt. But don't worry. We won't be throwing you off the island."

"Do they know that Toothless wasn't the cause of the storms?" asked Hiccup.

Stoick nodded, "And we had all the perches removed. You've been out for about four days."

Hiccup tried to get out of her bed, but Stoick held his hand up in front of her, "Gothi says you're on bed rest until further notice."

Hiccup sighed, "How long will 'until further notice' be?"

"I honestly can't tell."

Hiccup chuckled.

Stoick put his hand on the girl's shoulder, "You should probably get some sleep. You're gonna need it."

Hiccup nodded.

As Hiccup lay in her bed, waiting for sleep to come, Stoick sat in front of the hearth downstairs. He was glad that Hiccup was okay, but something seemed off about her. Almost like she was worried. What was going on? She hadn't been the same for the past month. She seemed agitated by something. Stoick decided to study her reactions to anything he could find suspicious. He had to in order to find out what was causing Hiccup fear.

After Hiccup was released from bed rest, she took a walk around the village. She walked through the blacksmith shop, the bakery, the village square and the arena. As Hiccup began her journey back to her house, Mildew stopped in front of her.

Hiccup sighed, "Yes. I know. I proved you wrong. Got a problem with that?"

"Actually yes. I do."

"So you got a simple solution to a problem incorrect. So what? I'm wrong sometimes."

"You were wrong to ruin my reputation. Now no one will believe me."

"Deal with it, Lord Snooty. I'm not all that happy with the lightning injury that I earned. Will that make his Majesty happy?"

"Don't be a smart ass. You're lucky that I can't control you yet. But know this. If I ever have to deal with you, getting in the way of my plans again, I will have no choice but to kill that dragon myself. We both know that you only care for him because you want control over him."

As Mildew spoke, Hiccup felt angry. But with a new sense of power running through her body.

Mildew kept talking, "Did you really think that we'll just let this go? Because of the storms and the lightning following that demon, people still think he was the reason for the storms. When I get the chance, I will rid this island of you worthless demons."

"We are not demons!" screamed Hiccup, shoving Mildew away. But something else happened. Instead of just a shove, a bright flash of branches shot out of her palms, throwing the man five feet away.

Everyone nearby saw this, and immediately turned to Hiccup. Hiccup stared at her hands. She had just created a bolt of lightning. But this couldn't be possible. She didn't get lightning powers. Unless...

"The lightning." she said after a whole minute, "The lightning did something to me."

Mildew got up and ran away.

Astro and the others ran up to her, "Hiccup? What the hell happened to Mildew. I get it, you hate him. but why did you burn him?"

"I did burn him." answered Hiccup, "But not with fire."

The others were confused.

Hiccup held out her hand and curved her fingers into a semi-circle. As she expected, tiny bolts of lightning flickered between her fingers.

Astro shook his head, "The bolt that hit you had something in it."

"Or I had something in me." said Hiccup slowly.

"Uh..." said Snotlout, "Like what, genius?"

Hiccup scanned the group in front of her, "Some dragons have a skeleton partially made of elements that create metal. I think the Night Fury has it."

Tuffnut and Ruffnut began jumping around excitedly, "This is awesome! Hiccup has lightning powers! Priceless."

"Uh... No!" said Hiccup, "Not priceless. Bad. I never had lightning powers. I don't know how to control it. And Toothless can't teach me. He doesn't have this power."

Fishlegs reached out to hold Hiccup's hand and examine it, but the electricity in Hiccup's hand struck Fishleg's palm. "Ow!"

Hiccup held her hands close to her chest, afraid to release her hands from being clenched into a fist.

Astro stepped forward, "Hiccup. I know this sounds bad. But I promise that everything will be fine. We just need to find a way to help you control them."

Hiccup stepped back cautiously. She didn't want to hurt anyone else. Sure she hated Midlew, but she didn't mean to cause him any harm.

Hiccup sensed the same power from far away. About eighteen miles. Something, with the same capabilities as her, was somewhere out there. "I think we could find someone to help us out there. Call me crazy, but I feel something out there with the same power as this. All we need is my father's consent."

"My consent for what?" asked Stoick, who was just walking by when he overheard their conversation.

Hiccup cautiously held out her hand and revealed the bolts of lightning.

Stoick stared at the bolts a few moments before stating, "You must have gained the power from the lightning."

Snotlout gestured to the ocean, "Hiccup thinks that there's someone out there that can help her."

"How did you discover this?" asked Stoick, "How did you learn about the power?"

The twins chuckled as they explained, "Hiccup threw Mildew across the street. It was awesome."

Hiccup glared at the twins, "I swear to gods, I didn't mean to."

Stoick put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "It's okay. I believe you. I wouldn't mind you finding someone to help you with this new power. But we will have to make sure that that someone isn't a threat. When we find him, we will ask him a few questions."

Hiccup sighed. This meant that she'd have to try not to cause any more damage from now on.


End file.
